Liquid Stormy Clouds
by Kaihousaki
Summary: How Venus and Kunzite met. "She turned her head. Then tried her best to not lose her now-escaped voice of reason. Too late." Well, I am not Takeuchi Naoko. Besides, my Disguise Pen doesn't seem to work. Ah damn. You imagine the credit roll after the story.


The servant quickly excused herself; she knew all hell would break loose the moment she shut the door. Needless to say, she was right.

"Not again!", Venus yelled in anger and frustration. It seemed not even taking away her rights to use teleportation crystals could stop the young princess now. Said action was taken against her just two weeks ago. When Mercury and Jupiter brought her back home that day - missing the deadline by a few hours, she might just add; Mercury was a very punctual Senshi, mind you - the Leader of the Inner Senshi had held a conversation with Queen Serenity to systematically stop her from leaving her palace. The Queen did warn her about her daughter's ever growing talent for magic of all kinds, but Venus did not expect Serenity to 'break out' anytime soon. Definitely not in two weeks.

The fact that all her fellow Inner Senshi were busy with their official affairs didn't help. Venus knew she couldn't ask them for help, especially Mars. God knew what happened the last time she went to Earth, but her face would turn the very shade of her skirt whenever Earth was mentioned. (Venus wondered whether it was due to anger or something else. She was extremely curious, but never got the chance to hear an answer from her raven-haired friend. Speaking of which, her other Senshi would react the same way. It drove her insane, sometimes.)

Waiting was not an option. The first and last time they waited, Serenity came back one week later. No, Venus could not wait for her to return. So looking for her, it is. There was only one problem in finding the girl. The Leader of the Inner Senshi had never stepped a foot on the planet. Finding her princess would take a _long_ time.

Damn. That long-anticipated meeting with her music buddy would have to wait. Yet again.

Venus got off from her bed and checked herself in the mirror. Her current state was the polar opposite of what she stood for, but she silenced her inner voice. There were other more important matters to attend to than her looks.

* * *

Kunzite did not want to accompany the two lovers, but duty told him otherwise. Keeping an appropriate distance from his Master and the Moon Princess, he found himself boring to death.

 _When Princess Serenity had peeked her head into the empty throne room, his Master quickly turned into a lovesick … fool, for the lack of a better word; his grin wide enough to hang on both ears. Both of them stepped out of the palace, heading for the gardens. And then there were four._

 _Kunzite gazed at his fellow Shitennou expectantly. They knew what it meant; their crimson cheeks were the perfect evidence._

" _Honestly, Kunzite, I think_ you _should guard him for once in a while. We've done so a few times, so… "_

" _Zoicite's right, you know. After all, you always have problems because we 'slack off' way too much.", Jedeite added._

 _But Kunzite had a point in accusing them. Lately, with them 'guarding', Endymion would miss appointments. Oddly enough, they'd return to the Palace with their faces looking rather … unprofessional._

" _Then why won't you show us how it should be done?", Nephrite finally decided to step in. It was settled. "Fine", he replied, already on his way out of the room._

The weather, which a normal human would describe as wonderful, made him slightly dizzy. He wondered, for the umpteenth time, what made people love said weather.

Endymion's next plan needed to be attended in a few hours; Kunzite would have to start prying the couple apart quite soon. He sighed in defeat. Fair enough. Keeping his master in his eye, he started to let his thoughts run free. Time seemed to not pass fast enough. He was gradually slipping away into slumber, yet the Prince showed no signs of ending his tryst anytime soon.

"There you are, Princess!"

He immediately looked up, his hands ready to pull out the sword. He froze upon the sight.

"We're going home!", scolded the owner of the bell-like voice to the princess.

 _Entrancing._

* * *

To say Venus was pissed off could be the new understatement of the century.

Upon arriving on Earth, she was confronted with greenery. Green, green, everywhere! The Golden Kingdom was nowhere in sight. A look above the horizon indicated the rising sun from the east. She felt herself losing in the scenery. And ended up spending a few hours revelling in it.

It wasn't until the first sweatdrops started to from on her forehead that she remembered her mission. The sun was almost right above her. With all the trees she could see, at least a few more hours would pass before the Lunarian could be found.

It turned out just as she predicted. She made a mental note to teleport herself directly to the Golden Kingdom, instead of any random place on Earth. Finally, she found herself inside a garden. A whisk of blonde turned around the corner.

 _Found her. I swear I will kill this meatball head._

"There you are, Princess!", she strode towards her, heels clicking loudly and hands balled into a fist. "We're going home!"

"Not now, Venus!", the Princess pouted, "Please let me stay a while longer!" No, Venus would not take the offer. She had gone through a hellish day; not one thing was going her way. She would not tolerate failing _this_ task.

She grabbed the wrist of Serenity, preparing herself to literally drag that girl out if necessary. Venus looked up to the prince, ready to apologize. Her voice never came out.

"It must be really hard to have to rein in such an overly curious princess, isn't it?", came out from a voice.

She turned her head. Then tried her best to not lose her now-escaped voice of reason. Too late.

She felt herself drowning in orbs of peaceful liquid stormy clouds.


End file.
